


Kiss Me

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “What’re you thinking about?” he asked, taking your hand. He pressed a kiss on your hand like he always did. Such a gentleman.You licked your lips. “Us.”“Good thoughts, bad thoughts?”“Good thoughts, off course,” you said, “I was just thinking about your smile.”





	Kiss Me

The moment you felt a cold hand wrap around your ankle you knew they were here.  
You had known the moment the Doctor and you had landed here in the beautiful forest that something was off.  
Weeping Angels.  
“Doctor!” you yelled, trying to stay calm. You looked at the hand, saw the Angel.  
In a moment he was there, standing next to you. “Y/N, Y/N, keep your eyes on it, all right?”  
“I know what I have to do,” you snapped at him while he kneeled.  
“Maybe if I take your shoe of you can break free. Then we just need to go to the TARDIS without blinking, got it?” he asked.  
In the corner of your eye you saw him looking up at you. You couldn’t nod or say anything. Tears were already filling your eyes. You couldn’t go long without blinking.  
He took of your shoe and you shivered. It was cold. And then you had to pull. It hurt, the Angel’s grip was very strong. But somehow you managed to break free and you fell against the Doctor, one tear now sliding down your cheek.  
“Okay, I’ve got my eye on it, you can blink, Y/N. But we need to leave, I don’t know if there are any more Angels,” he whispered in your ear, squeezing your hand. You blinked quickly, wiping the tear away.  
Holding each other the two of you slowly walked backwards to the TARDIS. You stared at the Angel who was still lying on the ground, her hand outstretched. Her face a terrible grimace.  
You hated these aliens.  
They were so cruel. Not really killing people, just sending them back in time. You knew that the Doctor would use the TARIDS to get you if that ever happened, but ‘normal’ people didn’t have that. ‘Normal’ people would have to live their lives out into the past, forever haunted by the horrifying face of a statue that had doomed them to never see their loved ones again.  
You leaned against the wooden doors of the TARDIS and reached back, pushing it open. Home.

“So, that was an adventure,” the Doctor said.  
You put down a mug with warm milk in front of him and sat down in font of him, sighing. “Yeah. Not really what I had in mind when you told me I was going to see the ‘Forest of Miracles’.”  
“Well, we got away,” the Doctor said, wrapping his hands around his mug.  
You smiled at him and he grinned back, that beautiful dazzling grin that always made your heart skip a beat.  
That smile had made you like him.  
He had smiled like that after you had confessed to him that you loved him.  
“What’re you thinking about?” he asked, taking your hand. He pressed a kiss on your hand like he always did. Such a gentleman.  
You licked your lips. “Us.”  
“Good thoughts, bad thoughts?”  
“Good thoughts, off course,” you said, “I was just thinking about your smile.”  
He stood up, walking over to you. He grabbed your hand again. “Yes?”   
“Your smile, you always smile so bright. It’s handsome,” you said, standing up. You were nose to nose now, so close you could feel his breath on your skin. You hadn’t really been so close to him, ever.  
No, that wasn’t true. You hugged him. He was a hugging person. He always hugged you, after adventures or just if he wanted to. But this was different. This was a closeness that made the air crackle from electricity... this was so different.  
He stared at your lips. “Y/N...”  
You swallowed. “Uh, I’m...I’m sorry, I’m still not ready.”  
He immediately stepped back, giving you space. He had known already, off course. That you weren’t ready yet. He could see you, he always saw you. He looked right through the veils and the masks and the pretty words, the confident demeanour. His ‘Y/N’ hadn’t been a question, it had been a warning because he knew you would regret it if you did it too soon.  
You had never been kissed.  
You and the Doctor were in a relationship. For some time now, after confessing your love for each other. But you hadn’t kissed. You just needed some time and he was more than happy to wait for you. He loved you for everything you were and if not kissing yet was what made you happy and comfortable, he would do that.  
“Hey, come here,” he said, pulling you into a hug.  
You buried your face against his coat that smelled like him, fighting against the tears from frustration. He told you everyday he loved you but you still feared that you were disappointing him.  
“It’s all right, Y/N, you know that. It’s all right, I love you. I love you,” he whispered, rubbing your back.  
“I love you too,” you murmured.

Your heart was racing and your palms were a bit sweaty.  
You hadn’t been able to sleep and had asked the TARDIS to show you the Doctor’s bedroom when you couldn’t find him in the console room. Now you were standing in front of his door.  
The TARDIS beeped impatiently and you rolled your eyes. “Yes, yes, I’ll go.”  
You knocked on the door and waited for a reply. After some time you heard the Doctor’s voice: “Come in?”  
The door slid open. The room was filled with bookshelves. The books had titles that looked like they were Circular Gallifreyan, the TARDIS wasn’t translating it. There was a bed, off course, and a comfortable chair. The Doctor was standing now in his pyjamas and somehow that sight made all the nerves disappear and you chuckled.  
“Hi,” he said, smiling.  
“Hi,” you said. “You have a nice room. It’s...cozy. That’s the word.”  
He walked over to you, pressing a soft kiss on your forehead. “Everything all right?”  
“I’m fine, I just can’t sleep,” you said, “can I sit here with you?”  
“Off course, you can. I can’t really sleep either, I’ve been reading all the time,” he said. “Come on, I’ll tell you about something really boring so you’ll fall asleep like you always threaten to.”  
And the Doctor talked. He talked and talked. The two of you snuggled on the bed, huddled under the blankets. He rubbed your back while he softly talked about when he was a young boy. It wasn’t boring at all and you listened with your head on his chest, counting his heartbeats.  
He paused for a moment. “Are you sleepy already?”  
You closed your eyes. “Kiss me.”  
Silence.  
“What?”  
You opened your eyes again and sat up a bit. “Kiss me, Doctor. I want you to kiss me.”  
He studied you for a long time. “Are you sure, Y/N?”  
“I’m sure,” you whispered, cupping his cheek. “Doctor, I want you to kiss me, all right? I want the first time to be just us, holding each other. Safe, everything all right. That’s what I want. Our moment. So, please, kiss me.”  
He smiled, that handsome grin and he leaned in and oh - the moment his lips touched yours you shivered and it was so cliché but the butterflies appeared. Everyone always talked about those butterflies going wild in your stomach and you had never believed them, but it was true. You kissed him again and again and again, giggling softly, cuddling each other. He was such a good kisser, his lips impossibly soft.... god, he was everything.  
You never wanted to stop kissing him.  
Ever.


End file.
